


Organizing and Strategizing Christmas

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Hey babes! Back again with a new for ya. I wanted to get this one up earlier, but it wasn't exactly where I wanted it yet, and I had work this morning and then had to finish cleaning my house when I got home cause my sister and brother-in-law are coming into town tonight. So yeah. But I've got some downtime and now I'm updating.This particular story takes place within the Housewives!AU world that I created with a friend over on Tumblr. There's a bunch of headcanons we came up with for this universe, so if you're ever curious, you can go search for 'Housewives!AU' on my tumblr: skyeward-otp.This was pretty fun to write, so I hope you all have fun reading it too. I'm not too happy with the title, but it's the best I could think of. :)Enjoy!





	Organizing and Strategizing Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenthaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/gifts).



> Hey babes! Back again with a new for ya. I wanted to get this one up earlier, but it wasn't exactly where I wanted it yet, and I had work this morning and then had to finish cleaning my house when I got home cause my sister and brother-in-law are coming into town tonight. So yeah. But I've got some downtime and now I'm updating.
> 
> This particular story takes place within the Housewives!AU world that I created with a friend over on Tumblr. There's a bunch of headcanons we came up with for this universe, so if you're ever curious, you can go search for 'Housewives!AU' on my tumblr: skyeward-otp.
> 
> This was pretty fun to write, so I hope you all have fun reading it too. I'm not too happy with the title, but it's the best I could think of. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, everybody group up," Skye instructs immediately once she steps down out of the SUV and glances at the group of kids before her, a game plan already forming in her head. The older kids are talking amongst themselves while the younger ones look around them with wide eyes at the rows upon rows of Christmas trees ready to be picked through. "Alex, you're with Nate," she tells two of her boys. "Twins, you two can stick together. Connor, CJ, and Jenny, you three are together. Tray, you're in charge of Lauren and Justin."

"Do I have to be?" Tray asks, already making his way toward the youngest set of twins.

"Tray, do not argue with me right now."

"I wasn't gonna," he says with a small shrug. "I was just asking if I had to be with Lauren and Justin."

She nods her head at him. "Yes, you have to. You're the oldest of the group, they're the youngest. And they love you. So please do as I ask."

"Okay, I was already going to." He grabs hold of each twins' hand and gives his mom a small smile almost identical to the one her husband sometimes gives her.

Skye sighs at her eleven year old son's antics before turning back to the SUV and unstrapping her youngest daughter from her car seat and lifting her into her arms, being sure to grab her daughter's favorite stuffed animal in hopes of preventing any meltdowns while they're in public. "Come on, sweet girl." She closes the door and makes sure the car is locked before looking at the kids in front of her, all of them grouped up how she instructed.

"Are we all ready to go?"

Skye looks over her shoulder to see her husband approaching the group, a smile on his face as he glances around at the children and then settles on her. "Hey."

"Hi. Is everyone ready?"

"I think so." She takes a deep breath. "Remind me again why we thought that taking all the kids Christmas tree shopping at the same time would be a good idea."

"Because it's easier this way."

Skye quirks a brow at her husband. "Christmas tree shopping with twelve kids to wrangle is easier?"

"Okay, so maybe not exactly easier, but at least we don't have to worry about Hunter."

Skye sighs. "I swear, that man. He acts more like a child than his own son does. Especially when we're all out in public together."

"It's because he knows it gets a rise out of you, Bobbi, and Jemma," Grant tells his wife. "That's why he does it."

"Yeah, well, he's lucky that Bobbi's pregnant again and needs him for just about everything."

"Mama! Are we gonna go find a tree now?!"

Skye looks over to the large group of kids waiting to go. "Yeah, CJ, we're gonna go get our trees now."

"Thank goodness," Jemma speaks up, approaching Skye with her youngest child held securely in her arms. "The kids are getting a bit antsy and Fitz can only hold the little ones off for so long."

"Hence why we're going now," Skye tells her best friend. She turns her attention to the group. "Okay, listen up, everybody. We're all going together so no one gets lost. We'll go row by row, looking at all the trees, but you're okay to walk a little bit ahead us grown ups if you stay with your buddy. Got it?" All the kids nod. "Good. Now march."

.

.

.

"Damn, why are all of these trees so tall?" Skye questions as she and Jemma make their way through another long row of Christmas trees, keeping their eyes expertly trained on their roaming kids ahead of them while also looking at trees that interest them along the way.

"The trees aren't tall, mom," Tray calls from a few feet ahead, gripping tightly to Lauren and Justin, keeping them from running off ahead of him. "You're just really short."

Skye narrows her eyes at her son. "Tray Cameron, you better watch your mouth."

Tray laughs quietly. "Sorry, mom. But you know it's true. You too, Auntie Jemma."

Jemma gasps and nearly loses her grip on her son while Skye snorts with laughter, adjusting her hold on her daughter.

"Momma! Tees!"

Skye turns her attention on her daughter, seeing the little girl pointing at all the Christmas trees around them in varying shapes and sizes, excitement in her big, brown eyes. "Yeah, baby, those are trees. And we're gonna find the biggest one we can find and then watch daddy carry it back to the car with his super big muscles so we can take it home."

"Why am I automatically designated as the Christmas tree carrier?" Grant asks as he steps up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Daddy!"

Grant smiles wide when he sees his daughter, removing himself from Skye and taking his daughter into his arms, tossing her up into the air once before settling her on his hip, grabbing her stuffed animal from his wife and setting it between their bodies. "Hey, Marie. How are you, sweetheart?"

She giggles. "Good. Daddy, tee!"

Grant laughs quietly and nods. "I know. We're here with your aunt and uncle and all your cousins to get Christmas trees to put in each of our houses. And then we're going to decorate our tree together with your brothers, put all the lights and ornaments on it."

"Tay!" the little girl shouts.

Grant nods. "Yeah, Tray's going to help us put decorations on it. And Alex, and CJ, and Nate."

"And Connor."

"What?"

"You forgot Connor," Skye tells her husband.

He blinks once. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did. How could you forget one of your children?"

"You've forgotten them too, before."

"Yes, but each of those times I was pregnant with one of them which means my brain was all weird. I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"Um, there's a lot of them?"

"There's only six."

"And five of them are boys who are all really close in age. And six is still a lot of kids in some people's eyes."

"Mom! Dad! I think we found one!"

"Speaking of the child you forgot," Skye says to her husband, gently plucking their daughter out of his arms and walking off with Jemma further down the aisle toward their seven year old son.

"Face it, Grant," Fitz speaks up, stepping up beside his friend and clapping him on the back, making Grant flinch just a little. "You're never going to win an argument with her."

Grant sighs. "Yes, Fitz, I know that. I've been married to her for just over a decade."

"Good, that's good that you're aware. It'd be a shame if you didn't know and kept arguing with her about stuff." He takes a deep breath as the two men start walking toward where their kids and wives are, taking their time to linger a bit behind. "So, what are you two bringing to the party next weekend?"

"What we usually bring, probably," Grant replies.

Fitz smiles wide at the thought. "Ooh, yeah. Skye's famous brownies. And cookies. And fudge. I don't understand how you're still so fit with how much Skye bakes and how much of her baked goods you eat."

"It's a wonder to me too, Fitz. I keep telling her to stop baking so much because I can't help but eat it every time she makes something when it's fresh out of the oven and I have to work out even more to keep the weight off. But she refuses. Tells me that it's her duty to keep the neighbor kids satisfied with the sugary treats their own parents won't let them have."

Fitz furrows his brows. "Doesn't she let your kids eat tons of it too, though?"

Grant shrugs. "I stopped trying to understand her logic on most things years ago."

Fitz nods. "Right, good plan."

"Yeah. Is Jemma insisting on bringing something healthy to the party again?"

Fitz sighs. "Unfortunately, yes. And, as in years prior, we'll probably be taking most of it home with us again. As where you and Skye always take home empty dishes with promises of even more treats the following year."

Grant laughs quietly. "What can I say? People love junk food at the holidays."

"And all year round," Fitz remarks.

"That they do, my friend." He lets out a breath as he and Fitz approach their families, a frown setting in on his face when he sees the young sales boy talking to his wife, his eyes clearly fixated on her breasts. "Babe," he speaks up when they get close enough, stepping up beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Hey. I think we found the perfect tree. Three identical trees, to be exact. The kids all insisted that each family has a matching tree this year."

"That's great." He looks over at the sales boy still ogling his wife and holds a hand out. "Grant Ward," he says.

"Uh, Zack," the boy replies, hesitantly reaching out to take Grant's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zack," Grant says with a tight smile, squeezing Zack's hand just a little tighter than necessary. "We're going to get the three trees that my wife and kids found."

"Yeah, sure. Uh, just…just let me go ring those up for you. I'll be right back."

"That would great, thank you." He releases the boy's hand and watches as he walks away, rubbing his hand with his face twisted up in pain.

"Was that really necessary?" his wife asks him.

"Of course it was," he insists, turning to look at her. "The kid wasn't exactly being subtle, Skye. That was my way of teaching him a little lesson."

Skye snorts. "Right, okay." She takes a deep breath. "So, after we get these trees back to the house, are we going to decorate the tree or bake cookies first?"

"We should probably decorate first," he tells her. "That way it's done and out of the way and the kids won't bug us about it anymore."

Skye nods. "Good plan. The kids need to take the dogs for a walk when we get home, though. I'll mix up the sugar cookie dough while they're out so that once we all finish decorating the tree we can make cookies tonight. Then we can watch a couple of Christmas movies after dinner. At least, as many as we can get through before they all inevitably fall asleep on the living room floor."

Grant smiles and leans down to kiss her lips. "Sounds like the perfect plan to me."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
